April Fools' Day
by JYAS
Summary: April Fools' is a day for pranks, and around the Vocaloid house, it's no different. A short, slightly fluffy, very funny holiday drabble. Part of a holiday series, but stands alone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Or a roadroller. Unfortunately.**

* * *

Len finally let out a sigh, allowing himself to relax against the bed. He had been on edge all day, only intensified by the fact that a certain someone hadn't been anywhere to be seen. But he couldn't live his life in fear (actually, he could), so he had resolved to just sit in his room and read a book. And why not? If it ever got boring, a nap would only make this awful day fly by faster.

_ No, no! _He shook his head. Sleeping was the _worst _thing he could do! He may have been a light sleeper, but that didn't mean that that _wasn't _the time he was at his most defenseless.

Noticing that he had sat up, tense again, Len took a shaky breath and willed himself to be comfortable against his headboard. All he had to do was relax, clear his mind, and get into the st-

"Len-kun!" Miku burst into the room, making the startled blond drop his book. What in the world was going on and why was Miku blushing? "I...I..."

"You?" the boy prompted, making a small squeaking sound when his hands were gripped tightly. "W-What's wrong, Miku-nee?"

"I love you, Len-kun!" she confessed suddenly, leaning in much closer than the blond was comfortable with. "I'm _in_ love with you! So please, go out with me!"

Len blinked, then blushed himself. "What? Miku-nee, this is-"

"Wait!" came another voice as Gumi flung the door open. Not even taking in the scene, she gasped. "Miku, how could you? You _know _how much I love Len-kun, so why would you...?"

"Wait, I don't-"

"I'm sorry, Gumi-chan," Miku apologized, unusually cold and serious. "But I love Len-kun too much to hide my feelings any longer, even if it _is_ for the sake of my friend."

"What?" Len repeated.

"That's so cruel, Miku," Gumi said flatly, frowning. "But if you cannot hide your passionate feelings for my sake, then I, too, shall not hide mine-"

"Hold it!" Meiko slurred, stumbling through the now open door. "No one's layin' a hand on Len-kun buh me!"

"You guys, this is-" Len began, but was cut off again.

"No." Luka joined from wherever she had been, gaze piercing. "The one that Len-kun really wants is me."

"Look, I don't-"

"_Wait!_" And what madness would be complete without Kaito coming in, too? "Len-kun's mine! You can't take him from me~" The boy rolled his eyes. Leave it to Kaito to turn a love confession into a whine. _Wait, love confession?!_

Then they all began to just yell at each other, the volume more than the walls could take. "No, I love Len-kun the most, so he's mine!"

"No, he's miiine~ yeah?"

"Don't even get involved in this, Meiko-san, you're just drunk! Besides, I've been waiting the longest for him!"

"You're all being stupid, everyone knows that Len-kun's in love with me."

"No, he's not."

"I want him!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Why don't we all just stop this since it's going _nowhere_, and just ask him?" Luka piped up with her ever-reasonable tone. "I mean, he _is _sitting right there."

All at once, everyone fell silent, staring at him. Meiko and Miku looked like lionesses eying a helpless rabbit; Luka and Gumi were unreadable. Kaito was nervously fiddling with one end of his scarf, while Meiko seemed to have lost interest in her drunk state. Len looked them all over with a skeptical eye, eventually sighing. "Sorry, but the answer is none of you. My heart will forever belong only to Rin." He folded his arms behind his head. "So why doesn't she come out now? Then I can tell her just how much I love her."

The sound of something crashing reverberated through the hallway, followed by the sound of frantic scurrying. Everything fell even more silent. No one moved. Then, the edge of a white ribbon came into view, and a very ashamed looking head of blonde hair followed. Len knew the embarrassment was just an act, though; Rin was never embarrassed by her troublesome behavior.

"That's right. All of you actors can go now," Len said with a slight wave of his hand.

Miku giggled lightly and tapped a knuckle against her head in a way that indicated she had been watching too much anime. "Sorry, Len-kun, but Rin-chan asked me to!"

"She said she'd roll us over with the road roller if we didn't," Gumi explained in a softer voice than usual. She was well-aware of her lack of acting ability.

Len smiled. "I expected as much." Luka cast him a meaningful apologetic look; Meiko had already passed out on his floor. "Rin, are you going to stand out there all day?"

The mischievous girl seemed to have given up on seeming guilty, noticing Len's ease, and now just looked sour. "You're no fun. I expected more of a reaction than all that. When did you figure it out?"

"That was easy. After all, your scripting was completely generic. Although," he continued, flicking his eyes over to a certain bluenette quizzically. "It was him coming in that really alerted me."

Kaito stared at the floor, obviously very self-conscious - but then again, he always was. "Rin-chan said she'd get me a month-long pass to my favorite ice cream parlour."

"She knew my favorite author," Luka explained.

"She said she'd try my leek recipes!" Miku piped up.

"Meiko-san was just drunk, so she didn't mind doing anything," Gumi explained in lieu of the incapacitated brunette.

"_That_, I can see," Len agreed with a heavy sigh. This day seemed to have him doing that a lot. "But you know, if you wanted me to say that I loved you, you could have just asked me, Rinny."

The girl seemed to become genuinely flustered. "I-I just wanted to be sure! It's all your fault for complaining that I'm annoying all the time."

"That's only because you go and do stuff like this." Len gestured to the crowd currently making his room feel very claustrophobic. "I don't mind you being straight-forward, even if you are a little rude sometimes. It's part of your charm."

"R-Really?"

Len couldn't help laughing. "Really." He wasn't going to mention that he had been on edge all day waiting for her prank. He also couldn't possibly say that it was this shy, cute side of her that he liked best. But he could pat her head affectionately. "Happy April Fools' Day, Rinny."

"Happy April Fools'."

* * *

"Aw, why?!" Rin protested.

"It's only the right thing to do, of course," Len explained firmly. Rin whined, but eventually gave in. She hadn't originally had any intention at all of actually keeping her promises to their various friends, but due to Len's calm insistence, she was forced to actually buy a month's worth of ice cream, get Luka acquainted with a famous author, and buy Gumi a new pair of goggles (she broke the last pair as another "prank" before).

"H-hey, Lenny, you aren't going to make me _really _try one of Miku's leek concoctions...are you?"

"You promised."

"B-But that's a one way road to the next life!"

"Doesn't matter."

And thus went the Kagamines' April Fools'.


End file.
